Look at Me, Sasuke!
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: Kisah Karin si ketua 'Sasuke Fans Club' dan Uchiha Sasuke si 'Bad Boy' yang punya banyak selingkuhan. Bagaimana sikap Sasuke pada Karin? Kenapa ia begitu membenci kekasih Sasuke?/ AU/ Rated T semi M/ COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1 : Feeling

"Diamlah.."

Lelaki itu terus membisikkan kata untuk menenangkan gadis dalam dekapannya. Gadis itu tampak ingin lepas darinya namun lagi-lagi berhasil dicegah oleh sosok di hadapannya. Seragam yang dikenakannya sudah kusut tak karuan akibat remasan tangan lelaki yang tengah menikmati daerah sentuhannya.

"Hentikan.. Sasuke-kun.." pintanya lagi yang justru membuat si pemilik nama itu semakin beringas melahap bibir ranumnya. Bibirnya memang meminta laki-laki itu berhenti, namun gelagat tubuhnya seperti meminta lebih. Seringaian tak henti-hentinya muncul dari wajah tampan itu, karena sebentar lagi permainan inti akan dimulai.

* * *

"_Pria jatuh cinta dari apa yang mereka lihat dari pasangannya, sedangkan wanita jatuh cinta dari apa yang mereka dengar dari pasangannya."_

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Look at Me, Sasuke!**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

AU, Rated T

Chapter 1 : Feeling

.

.

.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Semuanya berkumpul! Dia sudah datang!" seru seorang siswi kelas tiga di Konoha High School. Ia begitu enerjik memimpin pasukannya yang dinamakan 'Sasuke Fans Club', lengkap dengan membawa embel-embel poster kebangsaan SFC nya. Setiap hari ia datang pagi hanya untuk menyambut pangerannya datang ke sekolah. Pangeran yang dipuja-pujanya setiap hari, yang fotonya diambil diam-diam, yang setiap kata-katanya akan selalu diingat walaupun cenderung tajam itu.

Uchiha Sasuke turun dari mobilnya di lapangan parkir sekolah. Konoha High School memang terkenal sebagai sekolah unggulan, elit, dan terbaik yang ada di Tokyo. Sehingga yang berhasil masuk sekolah itu pastinya sudah melewati berbagai macam tes dan pastinya lagi bukan murid yang bodoh. Termasuk pangeran sekolah yang satu ini, walaupun mendapat predikat 'Bad Boy' ia tetap dapat mempertahankan prestasinya di sekolah entah karena apa.

"Kyaaaaaa Sasuke-kuuunn!" teriak salah satu anggota SFC di belakang _leader_nya. Suasana semakin rusuh ketika mereka melihat kekasih sang pangeran ikut turun dari mobil setelah dibukakan pintu oleh si pengemudi.

"Cih, melihat warna rambutnya saja aku sudah muak." Gumam _leader_ SFC, Uzumaki Karin. Ia benci melihat kekasih pangerannya. Cemburu? Mungkin, tapi bukan itu juga yang membuatnya muak. Masih ada hal lain yang membuatnya kesal dengan si _pinky_ itu.

Sasuke mengeratkan pegangan tangan dengan gadisnya saat melewati kerumunan SFC. Ia melirik tajam _leader_nya seakan meminta untuk menghentikan semua ini. Tapi tetap saja tak dihiraukan, baginya Uchiha Sasuke adalah sosok idaman dalam hidupnya, ia berbeda dari yang lain. Tunggu, berbeda apanya? Ya, Karin bisa merasakan aura seseorang. Errr semacam kemampuan aneh yang diperolehnya sejak lahir.

Kemampuannya itu dapat menebak kepribadian seseorang hanya lewat pancaran auranya, ia dapat mengetahui siapa saja orang yang bertampang munafik dan tidak. Sungguh aneh ia bisa merasakan yang seperti itu. Tapi berkat itu juga Karin mampu membedakan mana orang yang benar-benar jahat dan baik.

"Sasuke, semangat belajarnya hari ini!" ucapnya riang dengan senyum cantik yang selalu 'on' di setiap kali Sasuke lewat.

"Hn."

.

.

#####

.

.

Di kelas sejarah yang membosankan itu Sasuke menghabiskan waktu dengan berinternet ria lewat _smartphone_nya. Ia tampak membuka salah satu account jejaring sosialnya. _Followers_nya bukan lagi ratusan, tapi sudah menyentuh angka ribuan pagi ini. Helaan nafas berat dikeluarkannya berkali-kali, lama-lama ia merasa hidupnya seperti selebriti yang tidak bebas. Bahkan status 'Hn' yang tidak penting pun di _retweet_ oleh ratusan _follower_nya.

Kedua alisnya terangkat begitu merasakan getaran di ponselnya. Sebuah nomor tak dikenal mengajaknya bertemu siang ini di atap sekolah, sudah jelas si pemilik nomor pasti ingin mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sasuke nanti. Hal seperti ini sudah sangat lumrah baginya, bahkan akan terasa aneh jika dalam sehari tidak ada yang 'menembak' dirinya. Ia menyeringai dan membalas pesan itu dengan niat jeleknya yang menggebu-gebu.

KRIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG

Bel istirahat berbunyi, dan sekaranglah Sasuke akan pergi ke atap sekolah. "Sakura, tunggu aku di kantin." Ucapnya pada seorang gadis di depan sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kelas. Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu mencoba menahan langkah kekasihnya, ia menggenggam tangan lelaki Uchiha itu. "Aku tidak akan lama." Ujar Sasuke seolah mengerti pertanyaan dalam benak Sakura.

.

**Di atap sekolah**

.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.. Maaf aku mengganggu waktumu, A-Aku.., hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa.. Ak-ku menyukaimu.." Ucap gadis pirang itu terbata-bata dengan rona merah di wajahnya, "K-Kau.. mau menerimaku..?" tanyanya lagi dengan hati-hati.

"Kau tahu kan aku sudah punya kekasih?" balasnya enteng, namun seringaian tidak jelas muncul di wajahnya.

"Iya.. A-Aku tahu—"

"Kau mau jadi pacar keduaku?" pertanyaan itu sungguh membuat gadis itu terperangah. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa lelaki itu menawarkan pilihan liciknya. Siapa yang akan menolaknya? Asalkan menjadi kekasih Uchiha Sasuke, jadi pacar keberapapun pasti mau. Tidak masalah tidak bisa bergandengan di sekolah, asalkan bisa berkencan di luar sepuasnya. Justru langkah ini akan membuatnya jauh lebih aman dari kejaran SFC yang rusuh itu.

"Aku mau.." jawabnya takut-takut. Sasuke mendekatinya dan membelai lembut pipi gadis itu dengan punggung jari telunjuknya, "Siapa namamu, cantik?"

"Yamanaka Shion."

"Baiklah, Shion. Kuharap kau tidak menyesali pilihanmu." ucapnya sambil berbalik badan dan pergi meninggalkan 'selingkuhan' terbarunya.

.

.

#####

.

.

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Karin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang guru, ia dipanggil lagi oleh wali kelasnya karena membuat kerusuhan pagi ini berkat pasukan SFCnya. Karin memang bukan gadis lemah lembut dan pintar, ia pemberani, cuek, sangar, dan ditakuti hampir semua gadis di KHS. Dibalik wajah cantik dan tubuh moleknya, ia adalah ketua club taekwondo di sekolah. Mana ada orang bodoh yang sengaja-sengaja cari masalah dengannya? Tidak, selama ini dia tidak pernah punya musuh. Tetapi ada satu orang yang paling membuatnya merasa tidak suka, dialah Haruno Sakura.

'Gadis itu!' gerutunya dalam hati ketika melintasi kantin melihat Sakura bersama teman-teman kelasnya. Karin memperhatikan Sakura seksama dari balik kacamata, ia dapat merasakan aura Sakura yang begitu hangat, bercahaya, dan murni. Di sampingnya terdapat Sasuke yang bertengger manis merangkul kekasihnya. Aura mereka berdua sedikit bercampur, dan Karin sangat tahu apa artinya itu.

_Pasti Sasuke dan Sakura habis bercinta semalam_

Kenyataan pahit memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kemampuan ini tidak bisa ditepisnya sedikitpun.

"Oi Karin!" Sapa Uzumaki Naruto, saudara sepupunya yang sekaligus sahabat pujaan hatinya. Karin hanya mengangguk senyum. Ia melirik Sasuke yang menatapnya aneh, tidak tahan dengan mata elangnya Karin pun memilih pergi membeli minuman segar. "Hmm.. Minum apa ya.." gumamnya saat melihat daftar menu yang bervariasi itu. "Ah, yoghurt saja!"

"Aku juga." Sahut suara baritone di belakang. Karin terkejut, sejak kapan si pangeran es ini mengantri di belakangnya? Ia pun mencoba bersikap tenang menghadapinya, "Sasuke mau juga? Kupikir kau tidak suka yang manis-manis.."

"Setahuku yoghurt itu asam." Tandasnya lagi.

Karin _sweatdrop_, ia benar-benar merasa bodoh sudah menyebut kata 'manis' di depan Sasuke. Kalau saja ada tembok, mungkin ia sudah mendribble kepalanya sendiri disitu. 'Memalukan sekali aku iniii!' pikirnya.

"Ini pesanan kaliaann~!" suara pelayan itu menyelamatkan Karin dari aura dingin Sasuke yang menghanyutkan. Karin mengambil minumannya dan ketika ia hendak membayar—

"Aku saja yang bayar."

ternyata Sasuke mentraktirnya tanpa diduga. Pujaan hatinya itu langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Karin yang masih bingung apakah ini mimpi atau kenyataan. "Sasuke..", bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Senang, ia merasa senang bukan main. Ditatapnya gelas yoghurt dalam genggamannya itu. Mungkin dari segelas minuman asam ini bisa membuatnya lebih dekat dengan Sasuke nanti. Ya, semoga saja..

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

Gaaaahhh~ akhirnya kesampean juga bikin fic SasuKarin XD kekekekekek sebenernya aku lagi iseng-iseng berhadiah karena mikirin next chapter fictku yang satunya *The One and Only*. Minna, gomen ne disini sasu ku buat 'bad boy' :P tapi gak apa lah yaw, toh di Naruto juga dia lebih bad boy lagi fufufufu tapi justru itulah sisi menarik darinya~~ yosh.. keep or delete? Mohon reviewnya yaaa!


	2. Chapter 2 : Public Affair

Tes Tes Tes

Gerimis hujan mulai membasahi kota Tokyo siang ini. Warna awan di langit tidak bisa berdusta kalau hujan akan turun dalam waktu yang lama. Beruntungnya para siswa yang membawa payung ke sekolah. Tidak seperti lelaki serba kecukupan satu ini, dia memang punya banyak payung di rumahnya tapi tidak ada satupun yang dibawa ke sekolah karena…

"Sasuke-kun! Kita jalan sama-sama ya?" ajak seorang gadis cantik bersurai pink pucat pada kekasih yang satu kelas dengannya. Ia mulai mengeluarkan payung lipat dari dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Hn. Sini, aku yang pegang."

* * *

_Setia adalah dia yang mampu menyimpan satu namamu saja di hatinya, meski dia tahu masih banyak orang yang lebih baik darimu saat ini._

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Look at Me, Sasuke!**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

AU, Rated T

Chapter 2 : Public Affair

.

.

.

KARIN POV

Aah hujan lagi. Ayolah, sudah tiga hari ini Tokyo terus diguyur _liquid_ hasil evaporasi itu. Yang paling aku tidak suka adalah seperti saat ini, hujan di waktu pulang sekolah. Aku harus berjalan ke halte bus diiringi cipratan mobil yang lewat, dan rasanya menjengkelkan jika memang ada yang sengaja melakukannya.

Kupandangi langit dari jendela kelasku, fyuhh.. Pasti hujannya lama. Tidak bisa buang waktu lagi, aku harus sampai di tempat kerja tepat waktu. Malas-malasan kakiku mulai bergerak di koridor, pandanganku menangkap dua sosok yang baru saja keluar dari kelas sebelah. Itu.. Sasuke dan Sakura. Lihatlah, si pria menenteng payung _pink_, menggelikan. Sepertinya mereka akan jalan berdua sampai parkiran. Kenapa pula aku harus menyaksikannya dari belakang? Malang sekali nasibku ini.

Hey, apa ini? Oh Tuhan.. Aku bisa merasakan pancaran aura mereka yang penuh cinta di bawah rintik hujan. Ini menyakitkan, rasanya aku ingin lari dari sini. Haruno Sakura, kau memang menyebalkan. Bisa-bisanya kau meladeni pacarmu yang nakal itu dengan aura hangat dan nyaman. Aku tahu, kau sering menangis di kamar mandi setelah melihat Sasuke berciuman dengan gadis lain di perpustakaan. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau masih menerima dirinya yang jelas-jelas menyakitimu? Aku tidak habis pikir dimana otakmu yang terkenal pintar itu. Itulah yang tidak kusuka darimu Sakura, mengapa kau selalu bisa mencintai Sasuke apa adanya..

Sedangkan dia? Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan begitu tenang ternyata menyimpan bakat '_Playboy_' yang tiada tara. Ah.. Lihatlah wajahnya itu, dari samping saja sudah keren sekali. Pancaran auranya terasa berbeda setiap kali dia bersama gadis ini, aku bisa merasakan emosi senang dan bahagia menguar dari tubuh Sasuke walaupun wajahnya yang datar itu sangat tidak mencerminkan perasaannya sendiri.

Kesal. Itulah yang kurasakan. Mereka berdua seperti pasangan aneh. Sudah jelas cinta tapi masih berselingkuh, sudah jelas diselingkuhi tapi masih cinta. Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang ada di pikiran mereka sebenarnya? Kupercepat langkahku, kulewati mereka yang entah sedang membicarakan apa. Telingaku tidak tuli, aku mendengar si _pinky_ menyapaku. Tapi biarlah, lebih baik aku pura-pura tuli daripada harus menoleh menatap mereka yang tampak bahagia. Karena itu akan lebih menyakitkan.

END KARIN POV

.

.

NORMAL POV

Perjalanan mengantar Sakura pulang hanya diisi keheningan dalam mobil dan suara hujan yang semakin deras. Sasuke tampak meningkatkan konsentrasi dan menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya. Perlahan telunjuknya memukuli stir mobil sembari menunggu lampu merah selesai. "Kenapa kau menyapanya?" ucapnya memecah kesunyian.

"Hm? Siapa?" gadis di sampingnya terkesiap bingung mendapati kekasihnya tiba-tiba bertanya setelah lima belas menit membatu.

"Karin," jawabnya mantap, "Kau sengaja melakukannya?" sambungnya lagi.

"Tidak, aku menyapanya karena dia kan sepupu Naruto. Kau pikir aku sengaja bagaimana? Tumben sekali kau peduli." Sakura bertanya penuh keheranan.

Sasuke menjawabnya dalam diam, sepertinya ia bicara dengan otaknya sendiri. "Lupakan saja." Ujarnya saat lampu hijau menyala, ia pun melajukan mobilnya lagi.

"Kau tahu? Aku ingin sesekali mengobrol dengannya. Kurasa dia orang yang baik, meskipun dari luar terlihat angkuh. Sama seperti dirimu, Sasuke-kun."

"Benarkah? Paling-paling kalian membicarakan aku nanti. Seperti kebiasaan gadis-gadis KHS." Jawabnya percaya diri, sangat khas seorang Uchiha.

"Huuh artis tingkat sekolahan saja bangga!" Sakura mencubit pipi lelaki di sampingnya yang disusul dengan tawa Sasuke dalam mobil.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Hm. Aku juga."

.

.

#####

.

.

_Night Crimson Café _tampak ramai malam ini. Satu per satu pelayannya mondar-mandir menanyakan dan mengantar pesanan pada _customer_nya. Tidak terkecuali si cantik Karin, rambutnya sudah diikat rapi dengan seragam merah ketat yang _matching _dengan warna rambutnya. Ia sedang mengantarkan sebotol vodka pada satu pelanggan dan semua mata lelaki dalam _café_ itu mengikuti arah geraknya. Tentu saja, gadis ini cantik dan punya bentuk tubuh proporsional. Membuat tangan pria-pria itu gatal ingin menyentuh kulit halusnya.

TING

"Karin! Meja nomor sebelas mau pesan." Ucap manager _café_ itu pada pegawainya. Dengan senyum ramah ia menghampiri meja itu dan matanya terpaku ketika melihat pelanggannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah—

"Kau.. Bekerja disini?"

—Uchiha Sasuke. Tubuhnya serasa kaku melihat pangerannya menggenggam tangan manusia di hadapannya, Karin hanya diam dan memeluk buku menunya. Siapa yang menyangka? Setelah siang tadi pulang dengan Sakura, malam ini lelaki itu tengah berkencan dengan gadis lain. Uchiha ini mampu merubah perilaku manisnya hanya dalam hitungan jam!

"Ini.. Silakan." akhirnya Karin menyodorkan buku menu itu. Dengan sigap tangannya menuliskan makanan dan minuman pesanan mereka. Ia tersenyum simpul, setidaknya ia jadi lebih tahu apa makanan kesukaan pangerannya. Tak lama kemudian tubuhnya berbalik menuju dapur, tanpa sadar sepasang iris onyx itu terus menatapnya dalam.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan diam saja. Ini kan kencan pertama kita." Ujar gadis pirang di depannya yang hanya ditanggapi 'Hn' oleh Sasuke. "Bagaimana tadi di sekolah?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraannya menanyakan keseharian pasangannya, walau sebenarnya ia tidak mendengarkan jawaban Ino sama sekali. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan pelayan tadi. Apakah pelayan tadi akan melaporkan kencan ini pada Sakura? Entahlah. Ia tidak terlalu ambil pusing soal itu.

"..akhirnya Sensei keluar karena tidak tahan mengajar di kelasku, ahahaha. Konyol sekali bukan?" celoteh Ino riang. Sasuke memberikan senyum mautnya dan berhasil. Wajah gadis itu berubah merah padam dalam sekejap. "Kau tahu? Kau cantik melebihi saudara kembarmu." Rayunya tanpa babibu.

"A-Ah.. Mmmaksudmu Shion? Itu tidak mungkin.. Wajah kami kan sama, Sasuke-kun." Kilahnya malu-malu. "Tidak, di mataku kalian berbeda." Sasuke melancarkan jurus _wink_ nya daaan yah, gadis itu rasanya ingin pingsan. Apalagi melihat seringai Sasuke yang menawan untuknya.

"Ini pesanan kalian." Karin kembali dengan membawa makanan dan minuman mereka. Sasuke langsung bangkit membantu Karin menaruh piring-piring _steak_ dan sup tomat itu hingga tak sengaja jari mereka bersentuhan.

DEG DEG

'Perasaan apa ini?'

.

.

#####

.

.

Keesokan paginya semua kembali seperti semula. Karin dengan anggota 'Sasuke Fans Club' nya berbaris menunggu kedatangan Sasuke di sekolah. Sasuke melewati gerombolan SFC itu dan matanya melihat Karin di ujung barisan, mendadak langkahnya terhenti. Ia menatap Karin seksama.

"Kau kurang tidur." Ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan keramaian SFC di belakangnya. Sedangkan Karin? Jangan ditanya, wajahnya sudah _berblushing_ ria. Mungkinkah pangerannya itu tahu kalau dia bekerja sampai pukul 11 malam dan setiba di rumah langsung mengerjakan semua PR hingga pukul 2 pagi? Tidak mungkin, pasti Sasuke tahu itu dari lingkaran mata Karin dibalik kacamatanya.

Seharian Karin tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar. Ia terus terngiang-ngiang ucapan Sasuke yang seolah mengkhawatirkannya. Ia ingat saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu auranya terasa menghangat dan murni alias jujur. Buku pelajaran tak berdosa pun terus-terusan menjadi bahan remasan tangannya karena senang. Hari ini juga cuaca cerah, ia bisa pulang dan langsung ke _Night Crimson Café _tanpa hambatan. '_What a beautiful day'_, batinnya dalam hati.

.

.

**Di Tempat Kerja Karin**

.

.

"Karin! Meja nomor sebelas mau pesan." Titah manager _café _itu pada salah satu pegawainya. Dengan senyum ramah Karin menghampiri meja itu dan matanya membelalak mendapati Uchiha Sasuke bertengger lagi di kursi yang sama. Namun kali ini ia sendirian, tidak didampingi siapapun. Karin mencatat semua pesanan Sasuke dan 'ini konyol' batinnya. Sasuke memesan banyak makanan seolah meja itu muat untuk lima orang. "Kutunggu sepuluh menit dari sekarang atau.. Aku akan memanggil managermu." Ucapnya dengan seringai mematikannya.

Karin bergegas menyuruh para chef untuk cepat memasak, kebetulan _café_ juga tidak ramai malam ini. Hanya Sasuke yang memesan makanan berat sebanyak itu sendirian. Sepuluh menit berlalu, Karin kembali ke meja nomor sebelas dalam waktu dua puluh menit. Membuat Sasuke menatapnya penuh kemenangan.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan managermu, Nona." Sasuke bicara dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Manager _café_ itu datang dan meminta maaf berkali-kali atas keleletan kinerja dapurnya. Ia menawarkan beberapa pilihan untuk menghibur pelanggan tampan yang sebenarnya sedang tertawa dalam hati menyaksikan semua ini. Karin bisa merasakan dari aura tubuh Sasuke, lelaki ini memang jelas sengaja mempermainkannya!

"Aku ingin.. Makan dengan pelayanmu ini, bisa?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkannya.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

Urryyaaa~ ternyata peminat fic SasuKarin belum banyak ya T.T huff yasudahlah takapa, semoga kalian suka membacanya. Untuk para silent readers, reviewnya atuh diminta :* makasi banyak untuk saran dan masukan dari **Kuromi no Sora**, kyaaaw senangnya fic ini di review sama Author favoritku kekekekek~ mungkin nanti akan kunaikan raitngnya jadi M pas lemonnya beneran udah jadi full.. Aku juga bikin pairing SasuSaku kok di fic lainnya :D aku juga pecinta Sakura! Mihihihiw,, Yosh! See you in next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 : Dear My Prince

"New York?" ia terkejut bukan main mendengar penuturan Ayahnya. "Ya, dan kau akan bertunangan dengannya disana setelah kelulusan sekolahmu."

Tangannya mengerat kesal, apa katanya tadi? Tunangan? Lelucon macam apa yang sedang terjadi? Dengan emosi ia pergi keluar rumah tanpa tujuan. Berharap bisa melepaskan bebannya malam ini.

"Maaf Ayah, aku tidak bisa."

* * *

_Cinta sejati adalah dia yang mampu membiarkanmu bahagia dengan orang lain, dan terus berharap yang terbaik untukmu nanti._

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Look at Me, Sasuke!**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

AU, Rated T

Chapter 3 : Dear My Prince

.

.

.

Jari-jari lelaki itu saling menggenggam, digunakan untuk menopang dagunya di atas meja makan. Ia tampak menikmati tontonan konyol di hadapannya, gadis yang mengidolakannya sedang makan dengan wajah masam. Dia yakin manusia di depannya ini pasti sedang menggerutu dalam hati, tapi entah kenapa walaupun menatapnya dalam diam, ia merasa terhibur dengan hadirnya gadis itu malam ini.

"Jangan ikat rambutmu," ujarnya mendadak tapi tak dihiraukan oleh sang gadis.

"Pakailah lensa kontak," tambahnya lagi.

"Kemana senyum cantik ala SFC mu itu?" tanyanya sedikit merunduk ingin melihat ekspresi gadis di depannya.

Karin mendeliknya kesal, ternyata idolanya ini tukang komentar. Seperti inikah rasanya makan malam dengan Sasuke? "Ck, aku tidak bicara saat makan." Ucapnya datar.

"Tapi kau barusan bicara." Balas Sasuke cepat.

"Kenapa kau kesini lagi? Ini bahkan sudah jam sepuluh lewat. Kau menyuruhku makan sebanyak ini sengaja ingin membuatku gendut? Kau senang?" omelnya tanpa ragu.

"Ahhahaha.. Tidak kusangka ketua _fans club_ bisa memarahi idolanya sendiri." Sasuke menyeringai, "Sudah kuduga, kau memang menarik."

"….."

"Kenapa aku kesini? Jawabannya adalah karena Sakura." Ucapnya sambil memainkan air dalam gelas.

"….."

"Aku menyuruhmu makan sebanyak itu? Jawabannya adalah karena kau terlihat kurusan belakangan ini." Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

"….."

"Aku senang? Tidak juga, aku hanya sedang butuh support dari penggemarku." Tangannya melipat di dada.

Karin menghentikan makannya, ia sudah sangat kenyang. Memang benar yang dikatakan Sasuke kalau ia kurusan. Itu semua karena kurangnya istirahat dan seringnya lupa makan karena sibuk belajar untuk ujian akhir.

"Kenapa dengan pacarmu?", tanya Karin karena merasakan aura Sasuke seperti menahan sesuatu yang ingin diungkapkan. Sasuke bisa mati penasaran kalau memendam perasaannya terus-terusan begitu.

Hening. Sasuke menerawang piring kosong di hadapannya. "Dia marah, aku ketahuan lagi."

"Semua wanita juga akan begitu kalau kekasihnya selingkuh." Karin menanggapi, dilanjutkan dengan Sasuke yang tertawa hambar, entah apa yang menurutnya lucu.

"Menampar di depan umum, menyiram minuman ke wajah, kejar-kejaran di jalan raya, menangis di bawah hujan, membuang cincin ke kolam, semua itu sudah dia lakukan padaku." Sasuke diam sejenak, "Anehnya dia masih terus memaafkanku, membuatku merasa dia berbeda dari gadis-gadis lainnya. Kalau kau ada di posisinya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya polos.

Karin menghela nafasnya berat, ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke justru meneguk minumannya hingga tandas. "Hati wanita itu berbeda-beda. Sakura tipe yang lembut dan pengertian, kalau aku mungkin sudah memakimu habis-habisan." Ejeknya pada Sasuke.

"Kau percaya? Dia belum pernah memakiku sekalipun. Biasanya dia akan menangis dan bilang aku jahat berkali-kali, setelah itu memelukku hingga tangisnya selesai. Dia juga tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran SFC di sekolah, bahkan dia ingin sesekali berbincang denganmu." Sasuke meracau panjang lebar.

"Kau tulus mencintainya?" hatinya sakit menanyakan ini. Ia sudah tahu pasti jawabannya apa.

"Hn." Benar saja.

"Kau sanggup kehilangan dirinya?"

"Tidak akan."

"Kau beruntung, punya orang yang selalu melihatmu. Kau tidak tahu rasanya menjadi orang yang tidak pernah dipandang sebagai apapun. Mungkin.. hanya dianggap sekumpulan serangga pengganggu." Sasuke tahu Karin tengah membicarakan dirinya sendiri. Ia juga tahu gadis itu menyukainya sejak kelas satu dan ia tidak pernah mempedulikannya kecuali sekarang.

"Tidak, SFC mu menyadarkanku akan suatu hal—"

"Mulai besok aku bukan lagi ketua SFC, aku akan menyerahkan jabatan itu pada adik kelas. Setelah kita lulus organisasi itu juga akan bubar. Aku sudah lelah menyukaimu Sasuke. Lebih baik aku konsentrasi persiapan ujian akhir bulan depan."

"Karin—"

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah," ucapnya begitu merasa aura Sasuke berubah. "Aku rela kau bahagia dengan siapapun. Aku hanya berharap yang terbaik untukmu.. Sekarang dan seterusnya." Dengan senyum getir ia bicara menatap onyx kelam Sasuke.

Seketika mereka berdiam, hingga lampu ruangan itu semakin meredup menyisakan lilin-lilin yang sengaja dinyalakan. Alunan lagu untuk berdansa sedang diputar, beberapa pasangan tampak memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk memadu kasih. Di suasana seromantis ini emosi mereka berdua justru tak menentu. Sasuke mencoba tidak ambil pusing, ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Karin. "Mau berdansa denganku?" Karin tetap diam. "Ayolah.." Sasuke melepas kacamata Karin yang menurutnya mengganggu. Ia pun menariknya ke lantai dansa.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas kalau begini." Gerutu Karin ditengah gerakan halus dansanya bersama sang pangeran._ Night Crimson Café _mengiringi mereka dengan lagu '_A Thousand Years'_, yang liriknya sedikit menyindir perasaan Karin secara tidak sengaja. Sakit. Karin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Sasuke, ia sadar momen ini takkan didapatkannya dua kali seumur hidup. Butiran air mata mulai bergumul di pelupuknya, entah kenapa ia justru ingin menangis bukannya gembira. Ia sangat sedih begitu menyatakan dirinya telah lelah menyukai sosok di hadapannya. Ia telah merelakan cintanya untuk orang lain, orang yang lebih baik darinya, yang bisa saling mengerti tanpa harus punya kemampuan aneh seperti dirinya.

Menyerah. Itulah kata yang paling menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Dan tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan daripada menyerah di hadapan hadiahmu seperti ini..

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya, ia mengusap air mata Karin dan tanpa aba-aba mengecup bibirnya lembut. "Terima kasih.." bisiknya pelan. Tidak tahan lagi, Karin meninggalkan Sasuke di lantai dansa. Ia berjalan dengan tangisnya yang menganak sungai dan hatinya sakit bukan main, sesekali tubuhnya menabrak orang-orang sekitar akibat pandangannya yang kabur tanpa kacamata.

'Selamat tinggal, Pangeranku..' Ia sungguh berharap sekolahnya bisa cepat selesai dan tidak perlu melihat Sasuke lagi setelah itu.

.

.

#####

.

.

Hari demi hari, Karin terus menghindari Sasuke di sekolah. Menghindari keberadaannya, menghindari tatapannya, menghindari suaranya, bahkan menghindari pancaran auranya yang menguar dari kejauhan. Ia sedang membiasakan diri menjalani hari tanpa Sasuke, ia juga berhenti dari pekerjaannya karena _café _itu mengandung kenangannya bersama Sasuke. Semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke ditinggalkannya, ia sudah bertekad untuk _move on_ dari segala keterpurukan ini.

Hingga ujian akhir selesai, Karin tidak datang di acara _Prom Night _perpisahan siswa-siswi KHS. Bukan tidak memiliki pendamping, banyak anak laki-laki yang memintanya datang bersama tapi semuanya ditolak. Berdansa, baginya itu adalah momen tersendiri yang tak tergantikan. Ia tidak akan bisa melihat Sasuke berdansa dengan gadis lain, daripada rasa sakit itu harus kembali ia pun dengan senang hati menghindarinya. Hari terakhirnya melihat Sasuke adalah saat upacara kelulusan. Sasuke menjadi lulusan terbaik tahun ini dan dia sempat memberi pidato kecil sebagai perwakilan seluruh siswa yang mengikuti ujian.

"Teme! Ayo foto bersama dulu, kenang-kenangan SMA niih!" Naruto berseru mengajak sahabatnya berfoto di hari terakhir sekolah. Karin melihatnya dari kejauhan, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa aura Sasuke sebahagia itu. Karin pun diajak berfoto bersama para anggota SFC yang sebentar lagi akan dibubarkan, beberapa anak laki-laki yang menyukainya juga nekat mengajak foto bersama. Kapan lagi? Ini kesempatan terakhir, bukan?

Sasuke sepintas melihat Karin sedang bersama puluhan gadis anggota SFC lengkap dengan spanduknya yang lebay. Salah satu anggotanya memberanikan diri mengajak Sasuke ikut dalam sesi 'foto bareng' itu. Tentu saja, sebelum organisasi ini bubar, minimal mereka punya foto bersama pangerannya. Tidak menolak, ia justru bersiap merapikan rambut raven dan seragamnya. Terdiri dari empat barisan, barisan belakang SFC mengangkat tinggi-tinggi spanduk merah bertuliskan 'WE LOVE YOU, PRINCE UCHIHA SASUKE !', membuat Karin merasa bangga atas antusiasme adik-adik kelasnya itu.

"Geser sedikit." Suara Sasuke mengagetkannya bukan main, ia ditempatkan di barisan paling depan tepat ditengah-tengah bersama Karin—mantan ketua SFC yang kontroversial—sambil menggenggam buket bunga mawar merah.

"Sasuke-senpai, rangkul Karin-senpai dong!" teriak salah satu anggota SFC lagi, demi apapun Karin ingin menjitaknya keras-keras. Sasuke merangkulnya tanpa ragu, "Tersenyumlah, Karin", ucapnya sebelum foto dimulai. Dengan ikhlas Karin tersenyum bahagia, mulai saat ini juga organisasi 'Sasuke Fans Club' dinyatakan bubar. Inilah saat-saat terakhirnya di samping Sasuke, mendengar suara seksinya, menatap mata tajamnya, dan merasakan aura dinginnya. Karin berpose mendadahi kamera dengan tangan kirinya ditambah 'senyum cantik ala SFC' seperti _request_ Sasuke padanya. Fotografer pun sudah siap memotret mereka semua.

"Siap ya! Satu.. Dua.. Tiiigaa..!"

"BANZAAAAIIII~!"

.

.

CKLIK

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

.

Huweee aku sedih sendiri di chapter ini kasian juga ya Karin, huhuhuu *nangis dipelukan Sasu* terima kasih buat yang sudah review. Chapter berikutnya adalah yang terakhir, aku emang gak bermaksud bikin fic ini panjang sejak awal *karena iseng doang*. Yah begitulah, aku iseng-iseng membayangkan gimana rasanya jadi Karin setelah banyak baca fic SasuSaku yang menyatakan Karin sebagai ketua SFC dan Sakura yang jadi pacar Sasuke di sekolah. Jadi anggep aja ini sudut pandang lain dari fic-fic bertema gitu *hahaa* yosh, review lagi yaa semuanya ^^v love you minna~


	4. Chapter 4 : Destiny

BUAGH! BUG BUG BUGH!

"Teme, hentikan! Tidak ada gunanya kau terus seperti ini!"

"Aaarrgghhh!" kedua bola mata onyxnya menatap nanar tembok yang sudah berlumur darah dari tangannya. Sakitnya bukan main, ia membiarkan tubuh gontainya merosot ke lantai. Mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihan dalam tundukan kepalanya yang pening..

'_Sasuke-kun..'_

* * *

_Saat kau tidak tahu harus bersedih atau senang akan suatu hal, bersyukurlah.. Karena semua itu adalah takdir yang telah diciptakan Tuhan untukmu. Semua pasti terasa indah pada waktunya.._

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Look at Me, Sasuke!**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

AU, Rated T

Final Chapter : Destiny

.

.

.

Lima tahun sudah berlalu semenjak kelulusan Uchiha Sasuke dari Konoha High School. Lima tahun sudah, ia tidak kembali ke masa SMA nya. Bukan waktu yang singkat untuk meneruskan masa depannya. Saat ini ia sudah menjadi pria dewasa berusia 23 tahun. Cukup matang untuk menjadi seorang Eksekutif muda di perusahaan Ayahnya, Uchiha Corporation. Keseriusannya dalam bekerja merubahnya menjadi sosok yang tidak mengenal kata 'main-main'. Sangat berbeda dengan sifatnya sewaktu menjadi anak sekolah. Kalau mengingatnya Sasuke hanya bisa tertawa kecil, membayangkan betapa labilnya ia sewaktu masih remaja.

Di ruang kerjanya saat ini ia sedang memainkan pulpen kesayangannya. Tidak ada kerjaan, ia mencoba menyalakan televisi dan mencari _channel_ menarik. Hingga satu tontonan membuatnya berhenti bergerak. Ia memandangi sosok wanita dalam acara itu, seseorang yang dikenalnya di masa lalu. Didengarkannya seksama berita _infotainment_ itu.

"_Hah? Pacar? Hehehe aku belum punya. Aku sibuk dengan semua jadwal kegiatanku, tidak ada waktu untuk dekat dengan pria manapun."_

"_Lalu apa kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai?"_

"_Hmm saat ini belum, tapi.. kalau seseorang yang __pernah aku sukai__, ada sih."_

Mendengar kalimat itu entah kenapa membuat Sasuke mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia memang sudah lama tidak bertemu wanita itu. Kalau boleh jujur, wanita itu menjadi lebih cantik sekarang ini. Sedikit-sedikit menggugah hati Sasuke untuk bertemu dengannya sesekali. Tapi mengingat _schedule_ pekerjaannya yang Senin sampai Sabtu sepertinya akan sulit membuat janji dengan orang luar. Terlebih lagi wanita itu sekarang sudah menjelma menjadi seorang diva muda di Jepang, pastilah jadwalnya tak kalah sibuk dengan Sasuke.

Lepas dari televisi, pandangannya beralih pada sebuah kalender di meja. Ia jadi teringat akan suatu hal penting, "Hahh, minggu depan ya.." gumamnya entah pada siapa.

.

.

#####

.

.

Di lain tempat, Karin sedang duduk manis di depan meja rias, menikmati polesan penata rias pada wajahnya. Rambut merah panjangnya pun terlihat semakin indah di tangan _hairstylist_ favoritnya. "Ayame-san, jangan warna merah terang. Pakai yang lebih _soft_ saja." Pintanya pada sang penata rias saat hendak memoles bibirnya dengan _lipstick_. Malam ini merupakan malam yang mendebarkan buatnya, padahal ini bukan pertama kali ia tampil di acara resmi. Tapi rasa tidak tenang itu seakan menghantuinya. '_Semoga aku tidak bertemu dengannya..'_ batinnya berharap.

"Sepuluh menit lagi. Semua bersiap." Titah koordinator acara malam itu. Sontak Karin bersiap dengan _mic_ dan merapikan kostumnya. Para _dancer_ dibelakangnya pun sudah siap. Penampilan malam ini harus spektakuler. "Semangat, Karin-chan!" seru managernya menyemangati.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Tepukan tangan mulai memenuhi _ballroom_ hotel itu. Sebentar lagi, lampu panggung akan dinyalakan menunggu waktu yang tepat. Saat irama musik mulai terdengar, suara indahnya langsung menggema di ruangan itu membuat penonton bersorak ramai. Dentuman musik serentak menyalakan lampu panggung dan merubah suasana menjadi lebih hidup. Karin tampak menikmati setiap _beat_ lagu dan _dance_nya. Dengan lincah ia menari dengan sepatu hak tinggi tanpa mengganggu kualitas suaranya. Benar-benar sudah terlatih, kebiasaan percaya dirinya sejak SMA menjadikannya artis yang anti dengan demam panggung.

Seseorang dari salah satu kursi meja bundar tersedak tidak elit begitu melihat siapa artis yang mengisi acara ulang tahun perusahaannya malam ini, "Uhk uhuk huk.. D-Dia.. Disini..?" ia memperjelas arah pandangnya dan benar saja, onyx itu menangkap bayangan sosok wanita yang dilihatnya di acara _infotainment_ siang tadi di kantor.

"Karin..?"

Buru-buru ia beranjak dari situ meninggalkan keluarganya yang masih setia duduk di meja makan, "Mau kemana dia?" gumam Itachi penasaran.

Lima menit berlalu dengan hiburan spesial, para karyawan dan eksekutif dari keluarga Uchiha refleks bertepuk tangan meriah sebagai tanggapan atas _perform_ Uzumaki Karin. Diva muda yang dikabarkan akan segera Go Internasional dalam karirnya.

"Terima kasih, semuanya~!" ia melambai ke arah penonton sambil mengamati setiap tamu yang hadir. _'Bagus. Dia tidak ada. Syukurlah..'_

Detik selanjutnya ia kembali ke belakang panggung, membiarkan artis lain gantian mengisi acara. Sebenarnya ia ingin langsung hengkang dari tempat itu, tapi managernya menyuruh untuk menikmati makan malam bersama para undangan di _ballroom_ hotel. Berat hati ia berganti pakaian dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana ia bisa mengambil makanan dan minuman. Terlihat beberapa orang menyapanya ketika ia melangkahkan kaki di karpet beludru itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melewati meja keluarga Uchiha dan itu sukses membuat nafsu makannya hilang.

"Hah.. Kenapa aku seperti ini? Aku sudah melupakannya. Benar, tidak perlu takut. Sepertinya minuman segar bisa menyegarkan otakku." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

"Hei. Lama tidak berjumpa, Karin."

**DEG**

Suara itu.. Karin mengenalnya. Sensasi aura dingin pria itu juga belum berubah, masih bisa dirasakan Karin yang sedang membelakanginya saat ini. Sudah terjebak dalam situasi, terpaksa ia menoleh ke belakang dengan senyum. _'Tuhan.. Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi!'_

Sepintas mereka bersalaman, Sasuke merasakan tangan Karin agak dingin seperti orang gugup. Ia tersenyum miring melihat wanita di hadapannya. "Kau belum berubah." tuturnya pelan.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Karin kaku. Akui saja, wajah Sasuke terlihat semakin _macho_ di usianya sekarang. Mungkin Karin akan membuat SFC Part II setelah ini.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah sukses menjadi artis rupanya." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat.. Aku senang dengan hidup yang kujalani sekarang. Akhirnya suaraku tidak lagi digunakan untuk meneriakkan namamu di gerbang sekolah, hahaha.." Mereka pun tertawa ringan mengenang masa SMA nya yang terbilang sedikit _alay_. Tapi disitulah seninya, masa-masa SMA tidak akan pernah terulang untuk kedua kali. Segala kekonyolan waktu sekolah merupakan kenangan terindah buatnya.

"Ah.. Aku masih ingat caramu berteriak 'I Love You Sasukee!'. Heh, lucu sekali, sekarang apa kau bisa mengulangi kalimat itu?" godanya sukses membuat Karin malu. Ternyata sifat menyebalkannya itu belum sepenuhnya luntur dimakan waktu. Karin pun menyipitkan mata, "Enak saja, sekarang aku juga punya _fans club_ sendiri. Aku bukan artis level sekolahan sepertimu, weeks!"

Canda tawa terus mengiringi pembicaraan mereka berdua. Sasuke juga tak ragu mengajaknya makan bersama, membuat beberapa pasang mata menuju ke arah mereka.

"Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya jadwalku minggu ini hanya latihan vokal saja setiap pagi di studio. Siang sampai malamnya aku berencana menghabiskan waktu dengan jalan-jalan dan berbelanja seperti orang biasa."

"Mau kutemani? Aku punya waktu luang setelah selesai bekerja." tawar Sasuke. Beberapa detik Karin mengerjapkan iris rubynya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Sasuke ingin menemaninya seminggu ini? Yang benar saja!

"Emm.. terserah kau saja. Kalau kau lelah ya tidak usah. Kau bisa hubungi aku jika ingin bertemu." Malu-malu ia menyetujui tawaran itu dan memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Sasuke.

Selepas acara itu Karin terus tidak bisa menahan senyum. Rasanya tidak begitu buruk bisa kembali bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya dulu. Terlebih lagi Karin juga merasakan aura Sasuke yang sungguh-sungguh berharap padanya. Semua ini benar-benar seperti kejutan tak terduga.

.

.

#####

.

.

Hari ke hari dilewati Karin dengan latihan vokal di studio. Sesudahnya ia habiskan dengan berkunjung ke rumah orang tua dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Seharian Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungi atau sekedar mengirim pesan. Membuatnya sedikit curiga, apa mungkin Sasuke sedang mencoba mendekatinya? _'Oh no, si Playboy itu tidak akan bisa menjeratku!' _begitulah pikirnya mengingat tabiat Sasuke sewaktu SMA. Namun seperti termakan omongan sendiri, ia justru terjerat dalam setiap kharisma dan pesona Sasuke yang semakin dewasa. Lelaki itu jadi lebih bertanggung jawab, ia selalu mengantarkan Karin pulang setelah makan malam. Banyak hal yang berubah darinya.

Tidak terasa hampir satu minggu mereka berinteraksi melewati hari-hari bersama. Makin hari kata-kata Sasuke seakan makin serius padanya. Tidak jarang pria itu menunjukkan perhatian lewat kata-kata dan sentuhannya.

Hingga pada Sabtu sore, saat mereka menikmati _sunset_ di pantai tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Entah maksudnya apa, mereka hanya diam menatap matahari senja saat itu. Menikmati hembusan angin yang membawa deburan ombak menghadapnya.

"Sepertinya besok kita tidak bisa bertemu.. Aku ada acara siangnya." Ujar Karin masih dalam dekapannya.

"Hn. Aku juga ada acara penting besok."

"Begitu ya.. Hmm, Sasuke? Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tanya saja."

"Apa kau.. merasa senang dengan kehadiranku?" sebenarnya tanpa bertanya pun Karin sudah tahu jawabannya. Aura bahagia Sasuke selalu menguar jelas tiap kali bersamanya. Namun untuk sekali saja, ia ingin mendengar pengakuan langsung dari pria itu.

"Hn."

Senyuman pun merekah lebar di wajah Karin. Puas, ia melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan memungut sandalnya di atas pasir pantai. "Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

#####

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang Karin terus mengulum senyum. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sedang berada di samping Sasuke yang tengah serius mengemudi dengan lengan kemeja hitam yang digulung dan kerah berantakan yang entah sudah hilang kemana dasinya. Cukup keren untuk membuat mata Karin terus melirik. Diam-diam ia menikmati setiap pancaran aura lelaki itu. Hangat dan nyaman.. begitulah rasanya.

**Drrt Drrrt Drrrt**

Ponsel Karin bergetar dan sigap ia langsung menerima panggilan itu, "Halo, Tayuya?"

"_Karin, benar kan besok pagi kau ikut reuni Sasuke Fans Club di Night Crimson Café? Jam sepuluh harus sudah disana! Kau wajib datang! Kalau tidak, kami akan menyeretmu ke acara itu!"_

"Hehee tentu saja aku akan datang. Kau datang sendirian apa bersama Kimimaro?" tanyanya lagi.

"_Sendirian. Kimimaro tidak bisa mengantarku karena besok ia akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan Sakura dengan Sasuke."_

**DEG!**

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Sasuke menikah besok? Pria di sampingnya ini.. Kenapa selama ini tidak memberitahukan apa-apa padanya?!

"_Kau tidak tahu? Sakura sudah menyebarkan undangannya saat reuni KHS dua minggu lalu."_

Diam. Karin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia sungguh tidak tahu menahu soal pernikahan itu. Datang ke reuni sekolah saja tidak, ia terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan artisnya. Kecewa, untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke membuatnya kecewa. Apa maksudnya ini? Seminggu sebelum pernikahan ia justru menghabiskan waktunya dengan Karin. Benar-benar menyakitkan. Mau sampai kapan lelaki itu terus menyakiti Karin yang tulus padanya?

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi." Ia memutuskan teleponnya sepihak. Susah payah ia menahan amarah, ingin rasanya ia menampar Sasuke saat ini juga. _'Kurang ajar. Dasar brengsek!'_

"Kau kenapa? Jangan cemberut begitu, kau jadi terlihat jelek." Sasuke memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Ya. Aku memang tidak secantik **Sakura**." tandasnya langsung membuat Sasuke bungkam. Selebihnya Karin hanya membuang muka dan langsung pergi begitu mobil Sasuke sampai di rumahnya. Sasuke terus memandangnya heran, tak lama ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Ini aku.. Bagaimana persiapan hari esok?"

.

.

#####

.

.

Gaun putih indah sedang menjuntai dari tubuh mulus Haruno Sakura. Sebentar lagi, satu jam lagi ia akan berganti marga. Saat-saat yang diharapkannya sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Rambut pinknya tertata rapi. _Make up_ natural membuat pancaran _inner beauty_ miliknya terlihat jelas. Ia sungguh gugup, semakin banyak orang berlalu lalang di kamar riasnya mempersiapkan ini itu. Pesta pernikahannya digelar di sebuah _Convention Hall_ mewah. Sudah pasti akan banyak tamu yang datang, dan itu membuatnya semakin gugup. Bagaimana kalau nanti ia terpeleset di altar? Bagaimana kalau ia pingsan di depan pendeta?

"Hei, cantik." Sapa seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Sasuke-kun!" ia terkejut bukan main saat Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar riasnya. Bagaikan obat penenang, kehadiran laki-laki itu mengikis perasaan gugupnya.

"Kau gugup?"

"Sangat. Aku tidak yakin semua akan berjalan lancar.." Sakura menggeleng lesu, tapi dua tangan Sasuke berhasil meyakinkan lewat tepukan di bahunya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku." Ujarnya penuh senyum.

"Humm terima kasih, tampan. Tapi ini masih terlalu awal, satu jam lagi menuju acara inti. Aku bisa mati gugup menunggu setiap menitnya!" gerutunya lagi.

"Ck, berlebihan sekali. Mana ada orang mati di hari pernikahan? Kau ini kebanyakan nonton film."

"Tapi kan—"

"Sudah tenanglah. Kau akan bahagia setelah ini, ya?"

"Sasuke-kun…"

.

.

#####

.

.

**Pukul 10.30 Night Crimson Café**

KARIN POV

Aku melangkah masuk ke tempatku dulu bekerja. Dulu _café_ ini hanya tempat biasa, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi _café_ mewah yang buka 24 jam. Aku masih ingat bagaimana penampilanku saat memakai seragam _café_ ini, semua berawal dari sini. Dari kebiasaanku menyanyikan beberapa lagu di _café_, tanpa diduga seorang produser menawarkanku pekerjaan untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi.

Iris rubyku melirik meja pojok kiri dekat jendela, itu adalah meja nomor sebelas. Tempat biasa Sasuke memesan tempat dulu. Sial, kenapa aku harus mengingatnya? Malam terakhir aku bekerja di tempat ini aku menangis kecewa karena Sasuke. Sekarangpun saat aku kembali ke tempat ini, Sasuke membuatku kecewa untuk kedua kali. Keterlaluan!

"KARIIIIINN kau terlambat!" Tayuya berteriak dari depan sana. Hey, itu mereka. Wah sudah cantik-cantik rupanya adik-adik kelasku dulu sesama anggota Sasuke Fans Club. Mereka semua menyapaku. Ternyata reuni SFC ini berjalan lancar sejak tadi, dan tiba-tiba saja Tayuya maju ke depan seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu dengan _microphone_ di _café_.

"Minna, sudah lima tahun lamanya kita tidak bertemu. Hari ini, di hari spesial ini, kita mengadakan acara reuni SFC. Aku sebagai ketua penyelenggara mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada semua pihak dan sponsor acara ini."

Sponsor? Hebat sekali pakai sponsor segala. Oh ya aku lupa, _café_ ini kan sekarang tempat mahal. Pantas saja ia mencari penggalang dana!

"Hari ini kita kedatangan tamu spesial, mantan ketua SFC yang legendaris di Konoha High School, Uzumaki Karin!"

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Oke, sepertinya ini cukup lebay.

"Karena sekarang dia sudah menjadi artis, apa salahnya jika dia menyumbangkan suara emasnya? Kalian setujuu?!"

What? Nyanyi?! Oh tidak, aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk menyanyikan lagu-laguku yang nge-_beat_ itu. Apa kalian tahu kalau hatiku sedang hancur hari ini? Tapi tepukan tangan mereka seakan memaksaku untuk bernyanyi.. Baiklah, ini demi SFC yang sudah repot-repot membuat acara reuni, aku akan menyanyikan satu lagu. Satu lagu untuk pengeranku yang brengsek. Akupun membisikkan judul lagu itu pada pianis di _café_. Ia mengangguk dan bersiap menekan tutsnya.

"Ehm.. Terima kasih semuanya sudah mengundangku ke acara ini. Aku sangat senang bisa hadir, walaupun sebenarnya suasana hatiku sedang kacau hari ini. Aku.. akan menyanyikan satu lagu untuknya. Seseorang yang kucintai di waktu lampau, dan sempat mengembalikan rasa itu akhir-akhir ini.. Uchiha Sasuke. Kuucapkan selamat atas pernikahannya hari ini. Semoga.. pangeran kita itu bisa bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya."

Dengan anggukan kepala aku memberikan isyarat pada pianis di sebelah untuk mulai memainkan lagu yang kuminta. Dentingan piano pun mulai terdengar, kupejamkan mataku. Mencoba mengingat semua hal tentang Sasuke yang selama ini kulupakan..

.

"_I heard that you're settled down, that you found a girl and you're married now.."_

_Sasuke.._

"_I heard that your dreams came true. Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.."_

_Untuk satu kali saja, pernahkah kau melihatku sungguh-sungguh?_

"_Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light."_

_Kenapa.. kau menyembunyikan semua ini dariku?_

"_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me.. it isn't over.."_

_Bagiku semuanya belum berakhir, berapa kalipun kucoba melupakanmu.. Aku tetap tidak akan bisa_

"_Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you too. Don't forget me, I begged. I'll remember you said, sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.."_

_Suatu saat nanti, apakah aku akan menemukan seseorang sepertimu? Aku akan selalu mengingatmu, dan kumohon.. jangan lupakan aku._

"_Nothing compares, no worries or cares. Regrets and mistakes they are memories made. Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?"_

_Aku harap aku bisa menyesali perasaan ini, tapi siapa yang tahu? Kalau penyesalan itu takkan pernah datang. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke..._

.

Tidak, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan lagu ini. Semuanya terlalu menyakitkan buatku, mata itu, suara itu, sentuhan itu, aku ingat semuanya. Tidak mungkin aku menyingkirkanmu dari pikiranku. Semua usahaku selama ini sia-sia. Pada akhirnya hanya aku yang menderita sendirian karenamu. Sungguh cinta itu buta dan pahit.

Kutundukkan kepalaku menyembunyikan tangisanku. Aku seperti orang bodoh yang berdiri di depan umum. Ini sangat konyol. Tapi tiba-tiba saja seseorang menarikku menghadap belakang dan dia—

"Sasuke..?"

—kenapa dia ada disini? Tidak mungkin. Sosok yang menciumku kali ini.. Uchiha Sasuke?

END KARIN POV

.

NORMAL POV

Sasuke mendekap tubuh wanita itu hangat, memberikannya ciuman dihadapan puluhan pasang mata anggota fans club nya. Ia mencoba memeluk Karin yang terus menolaknya, sudah dipastikan Karin akan bingung sesuai rencana. Alunan suara piano masih mengiringi walaupun Karin sudah tidak kuat melanjutkan nyanyiannya karena isak tangis.

"Maaf.. Selamat ulang tahun, Karin."

Karin membulatkan matanya. Ulang tahun? Ya Tuhan, ia lupa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya karena semalaman menangis mendengar kabar Sasuke akan menikah. Sandiwara Sasuke sukses membuat Karin terjebak dalam leluconnya. Ia langsung memeluk Sasuke erat, berharap tulang pria itu remuk berkeping-keping dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks.. Kau jahat, Sasuke! Ini sungguh-sungguh sangat tidak lucu! Kau pasti bersekongkol dengan mereka semua untuk membuat acara ini! Kalian menjebakku dengan berita pernikahan konyol itu! Aku benci kalian semuaaa! Kalian tega sekali huhuhu…" Karin terus mengomel sedangkan Sasuke tertawa mendengarkan kekecewaan wanita itu.

"Hey.." ia mengusap air mata Karin. "Aku ada disini, siapa yang menikah? Sekarang dengarkan aku.." Sasuke memasang posisinya berlutut di depan Karin, membuat para penggemarnya meleleh dalam sekejap. Termasuk Karin, ia tidak tahu apalagi yang direncanakan Sasuke padanya.

"Karin.. Kau telah mengajarkanku banyak hal tentang cinta. Terima kasih kau sudah mencintaiku hingga saat ini, mungkin balasanku ini terlambat. Tapi.. kuharap kau mau menerimaku, kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Kau mau?" pintanya tulus nan tegang.

"WAAAAAHHH CEPAT TERIMA, KARIN-SENPAI!"

"Ini kesempatan emas! Sudah terima sajaa!"

Sorak sorai anggota SFC pun semakin membuat Karin malu. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Cepat berdiri!" bisiknya sambil melotot pada Sasuke.

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab permintaanku." Jawabnya mantap. Karin hanya berdecak kesal, sepertinya sikap romantis memang tidak cocok padanya malah justru membuatnya merasa aneh. "Iya-iya aku mau!" akhirnya ia menjawab dengan muka yang memerah padam.

Refleks semua yang melihatpun bertepuk tangan, akhirnya delapan tahun mencintai pria ini tidak sia-sia. Segala pengalaman pahitnya sudah tergantikan dengan manisnya cinta Uchiha Sasuke. Ia bangun dan memeluk Karin lagi. Membisikkan suatu kata yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Ikutlah denganku.."

.

.

THE END

.

.

Nyehehey akhirnya fic ini berakhir dengan Gaje. Terima kasih semua yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal. Maaf ya endingnya kubuat panjang ampe 3k+ words o.o padahal chapter sebelumnya gak nyampe 2k. fufufu.. yosh. Sampai jumpa lagi di fic-ku berikutnya ^^/ **Jangan lupa review yaa!**

.

.

OMAKE

CKIIIITT

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanya Karin begitu Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya. Tanpa babibu pria itu langsung menggandeng tangan kekasihnya dan berjalan memasuki ruangan mewah tempat berlangsungnya pesta pernikahan Sakura.

"Kau pernah mengajarkanku untuk merelakan cinta pada orang lain. Memang awalnya terasa sangat menyakitkan, aku jadi tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat aku mengecewakanmu dulu." Sasuke menjelaskan, "Sakura bukan menikah denganku. Dia sudah memiliki orang lain yang lebih pantas, yang tidak akan menyakitinya berulang-ulang sepertiku dulu. Aku yakin ia akan bahagia dengan pernikahannya ini." Tambahnya lagi dengan senyum simpul.

"Ja-jadi..? Sssakura menikah dengan—"

Mata Karin membaca papan hiasan di depan pintu masuk,

"—Akasuna Sasori?"

"Hn. Kau tahu? Sejak aku melepaskan Sakura, aku terus memikirkanmu. Sakit yang kurasa pasti sama dengan yang kau rasa waktu itu, aku selalu berharap bisa menebus semua perbuatanku padamu. Hingga kita bertemu lagi, aku bersyukur kau masih mencintaiku. Sepertinya aku menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku. Orang yang tulus mencintaiku sampai kapanpun, seperti apapun keadaanku."

Wajah Karin langsung bersemu merah, ucapan Sasuke seratus persen tepat sasaran, "Ihh memangnya siapa yang masih mencintaimu? Sok tahu.. Kau bisa membaca pikiran, eh?" Karin mencibirnya.

"Aku tahu sejak bersalaman denganmu di acara ulang tahun perusahaan. Tanganmu bergetar dan dingin, sama seperti waktu kita berdansa dulu. Dari situ aku tahu kau memang masih menyimpan perasaan padaku." Jawabnya jujur.

'_Oh my.. jadi dia masih ingat momen itu? Saat kami berdansa? Ya Tuhan, kupikir ia tidak pernah mempedulikanku, ternyata ia mengingat semuanya.. Terima kasih Sasuke.. Akhirnya semua penantianku terbalas. Sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu.. selamanya.'_

.

.

~FIN~

.

.

* * *

Look at Me, Sasuke! © Asakura Ayaka | September 2012


End file.
